The Number Nine
by xlipsofdeceit
Summary: The door flew open and Duncan walked in. Gwen stared into his eyes. He took her breath away. "No.." Trent muttered, this wasn't happening. But he knew exactly what was happening. Gwen was falling for the delinquent. And right in front of his very eyes.


**The Number Nine.  
**

Trent quickly parked his car and took a deep breath. He had driven like a maniac trying to get here, Trent thought as he glanced at the rear view mirror.

His hair was out of place, messy and undone. His eyes jumped from left to right nervously. His skin looked rough and pale.

Trent didn't have enough time that morning to fix himself. He only had one thing in mind. To get to Gwen as soon as possible.

He took his keys and jumped out of the car, springing toward the hospital. He was so eager to see his beloved.

As soon as he came to the front desk he said Gwen's name and her last.

"Where is she? W-what room?" He spoke in between his deep breathing. He was desperate to see if Gwen herself was breathing.

The young woman scanned her computer screen as quickly as she could. "Room 216. Here." She replied rather quickly, and handed him a visitor's pass.

"Thanks." Trent murmured before trying to find the elevators.

It was at drastic times like these when a person couldn't find the damned elevators but mostly because their mind was elsewhere.

He saw a sign with stairs and headed for it instead. Trent didn't care, it was only two flights up.

With every step he took, the more and more he thought about Gwen. If she wasn't alright, if her heart wasn't beating, it was Chris' fault. What kind of host doesn't test out his challenges with his show already on season three? Chris McLean of course.

Trent opened the doors from the stairs and looked around quickly.

216. 216. 216. 2+1+6.

"N-nine?" Trent stammered, his mind was bugging out. It was only a coincidence. Just a coincidence. Trent thought as he walked down a hallway.

A nurse walked by holding a clipboard. She was overweight and had a restless look on her face.

"Two one six?" Trent asked the nurse, noticing his voice sounded nervous and shaky.

"Keep going down the hallway. It's the third last room to your right." The nurse replied and kept walking. Trent continued down the hallway.

"One. Two. Three!" Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine.

Trent hoped for good luck. To have Gwen be alive was his only wish. He quickly came to her room and headed inside. He suddenly became calm.

"Gwen.." He breathed as he saw her lying on a hospital bed, her eyes closed. Shutting the world out.

Trent took the seat near her bed and stared at her. The heart monitor was beeping, her chest was lightly heaving. She was alive. He smiled broadly to himself.

"I don't know if you can hear me Gwen but, ..I love you." Trent said, scooting closer to her.

He eyed her as she mumbled and stirred in her bed. Trent kept his eyes onto her. Like an angel, he thought.

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open.

"Gwen! I'm so glad you're awake!" Trent exclaimed, his eyes as wide as can be.

She shifted, sitting up on her bed slowly but when Trent tried to help her, she gently pushed him away.

Why did she do that? Trent asked himself, too scared for an answer.

Gwen looked around the room and looked back at Trent. It was almost as if she was re-born, adjusting to the world around her. But she held a look of confusion as she eyed Trent.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice was lost and soft.

Trent's eyebrows furrowed as he twitched. Did she really just..

The door flew open and Duncan walked in. Gwen's eyes slowly dilated.

Whoa, he's.. very attractive. Gwen thought and stared into his eyes. The color of the sky. They were dazzling. And he took her breath away.

"I think I'm on Cloud Nine.." She whispered to herself.

Trent quickly glanced back at Gwen. Nine?

Coincidence, coincidence, coincidence. He reminded himself franticly.

Duncan sat down on a seat next to Gwen's bed. It was on the opposite side of Trent's seat. He leaned forward and said, "Glad to see you're alive, Sweetheart. I was beginning to worry."

Gwen's eyes beamed.

"Sweetheart?"

Is this.. my boyfriend? She blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Yeah, Sweetheart. What, you don't like my pet naming?" Duncan asked, chuckling. His eyes looking directly onto Gwen's.

Gwen's cheeks turned red and she smiled. "Don't worry I like it."

"No.." Trent muttered, this wasn't happening. He watched as Gwen stared at Duncan and vice versa. He knew what was happening. Gwen was falling for the delinquent. And right in front of his very eyes.

"That's the wrong guy!" Trent shouted, alarming both Gwen and Duncan. Gwen looked at Trent as if he had ten heads. Duncan merely raised his eyebrow at him.

Trent realized he had stood up from his chair. "I mean.." He said, clearly embarrassed and sat down again.

"What I meant was.." Trent started again, trying regain himself before clearing his throat.

What was he going to say? Trent was no longer Gwen's boyfriend. And how can he tell her what she was supposed to feel.. Unless she really did like Duncan all along.

The door opened again and a doctor walked in. He held a clipboard and looked at Gwen, smiling. "You're up! How are you feeling?" He asked, standing at the end of the bed.

"I feel fine.. but I can't remember anything. Why am I here and how..?" Gwen asked so confused. Her head was full of so many questions.

The doctor walked over to her.

"Relax. You have amnesia," Everyone's eyes widened, except the doctor. "But don't worry, it's only temporary. From what I see on your file, it should go away in a few weeks. Maybe even in a few days."

"What happened?" Gwen asked, she wanted to know. She wanted her life back.

The doctor sighed and looked Duncan, then Trent.

"Well, you had an accident on a show. You hurt your head the most, which caused the temporary amnesia. Feel the area above your right ear."

Gwen did as she was told and a horrific look came upon her face. A small patch of her hair was missing and she could feel a gross bumpy line take its place.

"They're stitches. You needed nine of them and it was solely from the impact." The doctor finished, looking over his clipboard.

Trent's face looked ghastly. There goes that number again. Trent sighed and began his routine. "Coincidence, coincidence.." He muttered repeatedly.

Duncan stared at Trent oddly. Trent needed to get a grip already, thought Duncan before he looked back at Gwen. She was taking the news calmly. He was proud of her for that. Now, you could say it was a spur of the moment thing, but he held her hand. And she didn't pull back.

"Since you don't remember, I'm Duncan."

Gwen sighed heavenly. "I like that name." She replied as Duncan tightened his grip on Gwen's hand.

Trent watched, envious. His jealousy heightened, and so did his anger.

As the doctor walked out, the rest of Gwen's friendly cast mates walked in.

"Gwen! You're okay! Yay!"

"You're in a hospital! That happened to my friend one time except she really did die. But hey, you're not dead!"

"Ooh, Gwen! Girl, I'm so glad you're alright."

"I thought you died!"

"Look, we brought flowers and pretty balloons."

Gwen got a headache and lied back down onto the bed.

She stared back at Duncan and smiled. Their hands were still locked onto each other. And Trent didn't like this one bit.

"Are you my boyfriend?" Gwen asked Duncan and as soon as she did, everyone in the room gasped.

Duncan looked around nervously and chuckled. He looked back at Gwen then leaned into her ear. Duncan whispered something but Trent heard it crystal clear.

"Do you want me to be?"

Gwen nodded, her smile was growing big. Her eyes were still beaming. How could this be happening? Trent asked himself.

"Haha, we'll talk later." Duncan replied and winked at Gwen but not before he smirked at Trent.

"What are you doing!?" Trent shouted, but no one heard. Everyone else had their attention on Gwen and Duncan.

"No! No! No!" Trent shouted again. "What about Courtney?"

No one bothered to listen to Trent. Why was this happening to him?

"Trent?" Gwen asked, looking at him. She remembered his name. She remembered!

Trent got excited and knelt down beside her, holding her free hand with both of his.

"Yes, Gwen?" He asked, his eyes pleaded silently for her to realize that she loved him and not Duncan.

Gwen grinned, "You're my brother, aren't you?"

* * *

Trent took a deep breath of air and sat up.

He was in his bed. In the Guy's dressing room backstage from Total Drama, The Musical. What the..

He looked at the time on his digital clock near his bed.

3:15 AM.

3+1+5.

"No!" Trent shouted and squeezed his eyes shut. That damned number is ruining my life, he thought.

Trent sighed and opened his eyes again. He looked out the window.

It was dark and it was raining. Then he started to realize what had happened. It was just a dream. No, a nightmare.

He stood up from his bed and looked around. The rest of his cast mates were fast asleep in their own beds. Except one was missing. But this was the first night of season three, how could one be missing?

"Where is he?" Trent asked himself. He walked out of the dressing room and caught a glimpse of the missing cast mate turning a corner. Where was he going at this time of night?

Trent ran to catch up. Though, as soon as he turned the corner, his jaw almost dropped.

Duncan and Gwen. Together.

The two of them were laughing, walking off toward the main stage.

"Nooooooo!" Trent shouted.

* * *

Once again, he awoke in his bed, covered in sweat. Classic case of Deja Vu?

Only this time when he looked around the room at his other sleeping cast mates, Duncan was in his correct place. They all were.

"Phew.." Trent sighed and lied back down in his bed. It was all just one great big nightmare.

He glanced at the digital clock. And the moment he did, he regret it.

3:15 AM.

**So, thats it! Tell me what you think (:  
Inspired by VampGrl1234.  
Btw, check out my profile for more info on an upcoming TxGxD (+Others) story.**

**Little Known Fact:  
The original story name was going to be; "Only In A Nightmare"  
But that would have been such a dead give away wouldnt it? :)****  
**


End file.
